Temporary
by Jak0TheShadows
Summary: [Character Death]Time can create and destroy.  Relationships can be created, and destroyed just as easily. DracoHermione, HarryHermione


_So, I wrote a Harry Potter story..._

_I kinda feel like I sold my soul... but a just a little bit because of how this fic is._

_Anyway, each line break signifies an unspecified amount of time skipped... even I don't know so don't ask. When does this take place in the Harryverse? No idea honestly. If you want to you can figure it out for yourself. Be sure to tell me!_

_And now, enjoy the story!_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Mudblood, why is it you always come here?" I asked her curiously one day in the library to which she looked up with slight apprehension. 

I wondered why for a moment before I realized we were the only ones in the room right now. I laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She put her book down and glared at me, "To study."

"What?"

"To study. That's my answer to your question."

"Not much of an answer… Two words? You're always talking in class, seems odd you can't now."

"That's because I want to talk in class. Talking to you I have no interest in," she opened her book back up and resumed reading.

I stood there sliently for a few moments before I spoke up again, "Fuck you."

She gave a start and looked up from her book, "Excuse me?"

"Fuck you mudblood. I've been nothing if not neutral to you this past half a year and you still act so cold and hating towards me. I'm trying to mend bridges here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and lowered her book, "If that's true you could start by not calling me a mudblood."

"I could…" I raised a finger and stroked my chin, "but I don't really want to. To me its sort a term of endearment for you at this point," I smiled, "mudblood."

She smirked and went back to reading. The conversation was over but I knew I had won a small victory.

* * *

"Here," I handed the small wrapped object to her and uncomfortably took a small step backwards. 

"Uh… what is it?" Hermione asked as she turned the small thing over in her hand.

"It is a present."

"For what?"

I scratched my head, "Is… that not what you do to signify an anniversary? Exchange gifts and go out to enjoy yourselves… like we planned?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Draco! I can't believe I forgot! I told Harry and Ron I was going to hang out with them today and… you know. It would look suspicious if I called it off."

I sighed, "You still haven't told them."

"Well… yeah. I mean, they wouldn't understand you know? You guys hate each other it's just not a good idea right now."

"I hate them both but they deserve to know and I deserve you to not treat me like some secret."

She kissed me on the cheek and handed the present back to me, "Give it to me tomorrow and we can celebrate then okay? I promise." And with that she hurried of to the other two men in her life.

* * *

"Draco!" she screams at me and chases me out of the Gryffindor common room. "What are you doing here? You know you can't come in here unless I tell you! Harry or Ron might be in!" she mutters, practically frantic. 

"I wanted to see you," I stated simply, "We haven't talked in a week and it seems like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," she looks around uncomfortably, "I'm just… bogged down with school work and all that. You know?"

"School work? I saw you playing around with Harry and Ron on the Quiddich field yesterday."

"Well yeah but… I have to hang out with my friends you know?"

"Yes but you never make time for me either… and if you just told them about me we could hang out together."

"It would be awkward."

"Definitely yes, but we'll never get passed the awkward stage if you don't tell them about me!"

"We'll get together soon okay Draco? We get together almost every night don't we?" she smiled and winked at me before she said the password and stepped back through the painting.

"Yes… but we can't have a relationship on just sex…" I cursed the closed painting, "I love you god dammit, why won't you let me in?"

* * *

The next day I followed her after all her classes (skipping my own). I felt terrible the whole time I was doing it but I needed to just see. I needed to see that our relationship wasn't just some farce she'd cooked up to screw with me. I ended up following her all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where she lay down on the grass and started humming. 

Hidden fifty or so feet away from her behind a largish bush I sat and waited.

It was maybe five or ten minutes before I saw Harry show up and take a seat on the grass next to Hermione. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I could see that it was just platonic but I couldn't help but feel jealous. 'Why does she give time to him and not me?' I couldn't help but scream in my head.

Then they started making out and at this point my memory gets somewhat hazy for a while… I vaguely remember stumbling back into the Slytherin common room and collapsing into one of the chairs. I think I spent the night in that chair and the next morning as well before I finally got up to go to classes. The day was a daze.

"Potter," I sneered when I caught Harry after his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. None of his group was around him so this was a prime opportunity to bring it up. "I could help but notice you and that mudblood girl that follows you around so much snogging over by the forest. Care to explain?" I put on my best snide expression as I waited for his answer.

"Well yeah. Me and Hermione have been together almost two months now. Not that its any of your business Malfoy," Harry shot back before walking off.

It felt like a dam just broke and swept over everything at that point.

* * *

Ron's an idiot. He never even saw the trap coming, "Wha? What's going on 'ere?" the moron cried as he was lifted from the ground by the simple foot noose. Normally the noose would have just lifted him up and dangled him several feet off the ground but remember he is both an idiot and I hate him so I… fuddled with the muggle trap a little and instead the simple trap lifted the boy wizard into the air and then slingshoted him back into the ground at upwards of fifteen miles an hour. 

"Boy, you sure do find yourself in the oddest of situations don't you Weasley? I mean… your father's such a muggle lover and know you end up in one of their traps!" I laughed at him from the door frame.

"M…mfroy?" the boy tried to mutter through broken teeth and a shattered jaw.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley… How many times must I tell you? Don't interfere with me. It's not that hard," I sighed as I walked up to the broken boy.

"Whes id a du?" he cried and I shook my head sadly.

"Silly, silly Weasley. You tried to steal her from me… don't lie. I saw you doing it. You and Harry. Him in particular."

"Whe oo' 'alk out?"

I could feel my face flush red with hate and I admit… I somewhat lost my cool. "Don't lie to me you piece of shit!" I screamed and kicked him in the chest. He made a pitiful cry and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. I shook my head and backed off, starting to walk around at this point, "I apologize Weasley. It's just a rather touchy subject for you to lie to me about you know? Now, how would you like to die my dear old friend? I mean… certainly can't keep you alive at this point now can I?"

Ron made a small whimper.

"I could just _Avada Kedavra_ you I suppose…"

Another weak whimper.

"Or…" my eyes light up and I turn to face him. _"Crucio_!" I point my wand at him and he screams with all the fury and fear that is in the human body. He screams for what seems like hours before I finally let him die and the form that was once Ron Weasley collapses pitifully. I disposed of the body in the forest.

Naturally questions were raised the next morning. People wondered who it was and a lot of them pointed at me but Snape defended me. He said I would never kill someone. Poor Snape…

* * *

She came running to me for comfort. I knew she would. That's all I was to her, someone she could go to in times of distress and who would bend of backward and then some for her. Someone who would die for her but not someone she loved. Would have been decent of her to tell me though wouldn't it? "There there," I comforted her as I wrapped her in my arms. We snuggled up against the huge wall of books at our backs and she cried. 

I would just keep doing this too. I knew it. I would do this for the rest of my life because I would never get over her as long as she was still so very much in my life. While we hugged my arms slowly unwrapped themselves from around her and made their way up to her beautiful, perfect throat. Tears stained my cheeks as her arms flailed in desperation for the wand just out of her reach… but my grip held.

Finally her life gave out and the library fell completely silent except for my cries of despair. I pulled her perfect form close to me and held her until finally one of teachers came. I don't even remember who it was.

* * *

The next day found me out on the grounds staring at the lake. The funerals (for both of them) were being held today in an hour but I wasn't going. I couldn't. I felt a presence come up behind me and I instantly knew who it was, "Hello Potter. Nice day isn't it?" 

"Not really… given they're burying my two best friends." Silence for a while before he jumped right to the point, "Why did you do it Malfoy?"

"Why? Well… that's a complicated answer," I muttered as I turned to face him. "One thing I can say though uh… Don't give someone you're planning to kill time to talk," I raised my wand up and a green light flashed across the entire grounds.

Everyone knew what it signaled and everyone started running in the hopes to help but they were all too late. The boy who lived no longer lived and I suppose that meant 'he' had won… But I didn't really care one way or the other anymore.

I sat down and stared into the lake.

* * *

**END**

_I'm a real bastard aren't I? Yep well... no idea where this story came from. Hope you enjoyed the trip!_

_Please review if able, I love reviews! _

* * *


End file.
